


Giving Heads after a Game

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basketball!, CutePie!Matthias, Dirty!Filthy!Sub!Denmark, Established Relationship, Eventually turns to fluff, M/M, Matthias gets way too kinky way too fast, Musky!Sweaty!Muscled!Hetalia, Really!Caring!Alfred, Sports!, Subspacing uninetionally?, Unintentional!Unexpected!Top!America, again IDK why i feel the need to tag that, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 3 of 8! Sports!! Okay, kinda more dirty than the others. Denmark loses to America in basketball and is fucking horny. He drops to his knees and urges the cooperative man to have his way with him, but Alfred's a bit too nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

The two were ripe with sweat in tanks and shorts, a basket ball falls out of his arms and it bounces away in loud thuds as they continued to kiss, pull, shove, move. Alfred hits a wall, breathless as Matthias moves to his neck with hungry bites. 

"What has... _damn,_ babe, what's gotten into you?" Alfred gasps when he feels a little teeth on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I don't know..." Matthias explains hurriedly as he takes off his shirt. Wet and flushed skin over broad and taut muscles. It's alluring in a wild, primal way. The older man pins him against the wall, one hand cupping his cheek and another cushioning his neck.

Thrill and comfort inexplicably assault Alfred. "I just..." their foreheads press. "The way you played...and when you one...it was hot...really hot." 

Icy blues swam around until it lands on his own blue eyes intent and focused on fulfilling desire. "You were great out there and I've never felt so hot about losing. But, knowing that you beat me..." 

There was a pause. A fucking pause that only thickens the sexual tension, only freezes him right in his place. 

"...it's making me so horny." 

It was the Fourth of July in his gut. His fingers thread Matthias' hair and yanks his head back. "What do you want me to do then?" 

"Show me my fucking place, will ya?" The other taunts with his sexy, smug smirk and Alfred's cock aches to fuck that cocky grin off his face.

"Strip." He orders before letting go. Matthias instantly removes everything he was wearing, baring all his muscular hirsute glory. _Greek gods had nothing on him,_ Alfred thinks as he eases off the tension from his own cock.

Matthias does the same thing to his large, uncircumcised endowment, Alfred clucks his tongue and shakes his head. "You're not gonna touch yourself until I say so, now kneel." 

The Dane had his hands behind his back and eyes looking expectantly at him. Alfred pulls down his shorts and underwear to reveal his hardening prick. 

Mat swallows and wets his mouth with smacks of his lips, ready to fuck the length down his throats when his lover puts a hand in the way. "Suck the head only." 

There was a second of anger flashing in the older man's eyes but it immediately softens and darkness into craving lust. He takes the bulb into his mouth and makes sure to keep his hold tight around it as he slurps and sucks. 

"That's good, now ease your way down like—fuck..." Alfred's eyes roll back and mouth hangs open as his lover takes his length easy until he stops in the middle. "Yeah, start sucking!" 

Matthias picks up the pace and stroked what he can't fit with his hand. He makes sure to lick the underside every so often and switch his angles as he moans on the large cock. The weight in his mouth is more than welcomed. 

Alfred enjoys himself, thrusting into the welcoming, velvety heat with vigor. His rhythm falters when his lover takes him in even deeper. The pure lust in his icy eyes egged Alfred to grab his head and slowly push in his dick until Matthias's nose was completely buried in crotch hair.

The Dane nearly chokes but he tries to relax, eyes wet and cheeks flushed as he lets out high keens and heavy, heated breaths that tingle and torture Al's prick until he starts a gentle pace.

They moan loudly, forgetting for a moment that in their apartment building, people were bound to hear them. They looked absolutely disheveled and provocative, flush-faced, red-lipped, sweat-soaked. Their fine muscles corded tense and relaxing as they ebbed and flowed into each other for pleasure.

Alfred spreads his leg to thrust in better and Matthias tries to slack his jaws as wide as he can, even though both were starting to cramp. 

Al curses and pulls out, stretching his legs and Mat simply stays put, on all fours and lips parted invitingly. Matthias doesn't dare tear his eyes off Alfred's face. The way sweat heads and rolls down his face, the way he smelled ripe with hours of heart-pounding exercise, the way his cock splits his throat so easily, makes him weak, submissive, and hard.

So, _so...hard._ His cock aches to be touched, to release and wet the floor like the dirty little shit he was. 

"Matthias, go lie on the sofa. Relax for a bit." Alfred pants, still stretching his leg. The other silently nods and walks to the tidy sofa that was going to soak up all their sweat in just a moment. Hopefully, it won't start to smell too badly. They'd have to change the covers of every chair if they did that.

From furniture, Al's thoughts go to Matthias whose wide torso rises and falls with each heavy breath. He's spacing, trapped in some sort of strange consciousness where whatever Alfred did just sent his cock jolts of pleasure, where he couldn't resist the man's commands to suck harder and faster. 

You can kinda see it from the glassy look in his eyes. Normally you'd expect people to take a while to get to that stage and, you know, during a scene, but for Matthias it was almost frightfully natural. Still, he was far from complaining.

He climbs on top of his lover and gives a quick peck. "Need a moment?" He asks with a concerned smile.

"Maybe." And then he repeats it in a hushed tone. He's definitely tired.

"That's what I said before, get hydrated before getting horny." Alfred wags his finger and Matthias groans, low-brow and a little ticked off. He wanted to tell him off but words weren't really forming right now. He got too into it too quickly...yet again.

His lover tries leaves and he instinctively wraps his arms and legs around whatever he could. His expression shifts dramatically to that of fear—afraid of being left on his own. 

"I was just gonna get you a glass of water." Alfred looks miffed but he immediately feels the thwack of guilt send him back to the sofa when Mat shot him his I'm-sorry-it's-my-fault-don't-leave look. 

"Alright, just a few minutes."

And Matthias nuzzles his face on Al's chest, sighing contently as Alfred gently strokes his head and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> -Okay. So, it's my HC that Matthias is more consistently kinky than Al, whose fine with being kinky every now and then but not to Mat's level.  
> -Also, Mat trusts him enough to really whore out and junk...  
> -haha. my mind's trash.


End file.
